Enterprises such as corporations typically utilize a cloud computing environment to manage their data. One or more cloud platforms that are part of this environment may be within the exclusive control and management of the enterprise, and therefore are considered “private clouds.” On the other hand, the cloud computing environment can include one or more cloud platforms that can be used by multiple enterprises, and not necessarily controlled or managed by any of the multiple enterprises but rather are controlled and managed by one or more third-party cloud providers. Such cloud platforms are typically considered “public clouds.” More typically, enterprises may choose to host their data (as well as applications, workloads, services, etc.) on a combination of private and public clouds that form a multi-cloud computing environment. One or more clouds may also be referred to as a “data center.” Alternatively, a data center may be comprised of one or more clouds.
However, governmental agencies have begun to place more stringent storage restrictions on data owned or otherwise managed by individuals and entities within the jurisdictions of the governmental agencies. One example of such a data sovereignty regulation is the General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR) enacted by the European Union that takes effect in 2018. Under GDPR, an enterprise is limited in its ability to select cloud storage locations for content generated in certain regions.